Dragoon the Great
Old Merlin, otherwise known as Emrys, is Merlin's alter ego. The young warlock uses an aging spell to transform himself into an old man and must take a potion to transform back to his young self. Gaius is the only one to know Old Merlin's true identity. Morgana is terrified of the aging warlock as she knows him to be her doom. biograthy Morgana sets her plan into motion, separately suggesting to both Arthur and Gwen that they should spend more time together and not be ashamed of their love. A glum Arthur claims that Uther will not allow him to be with Gwen, but Morgana suggests that the king need not learn of their time together. On Arthur's instruction, Merlin invites Gwen to share a picnic with the prince. Though she is worried about the prospect of getting caught, Merlin eventually convinces Gwen to go along. He takes her deep into the forest outside Camelot, where Arthur is waiting. Meanwhile, Morgana convinces Uther to accompany her on a horse ride. The two ride out into the forest, with Morgana secretly leading them towards the picnic. Just as Arthur and Gwen share a passionate kiss, the king and his ward stumble upon their hiding place. Uther decides to have her banished from the kingdom. Morgana sneaks into Arthur's chamber and plants a magical poultice under his bed. She then visits Uther, claiming that Arthur has never previously expressed any feelings for Gwen. When Morgana suggests that Gwen may have enchanted the prince, Uther orders that Arthur's chambers be searched. Sure enough, the guards soon find the planted poultice, which Gaius confirms could be used to cast an enchantment. Uther declares that Gwen is to be burnt at the stake the following day. A desperate Arthur offers to leave Camelot with Gwen and surrender his claim to the throne, but Uther considers this action further proof that the prince is enchanted. Before parting, Arthur and Gwen share a dramatic, "last" kiss, until they are torn apart by Uther's guards. As a struggling Arthur is held back by the two guards, Gwen is dragged away to a prison cell, noticing a satisfied smirk on Morgana's lips as she goes. Merlin visits Gwen in her cell and she shares her suspicions about Morgana's involvement in her plight. When Merlin informs Gaius of Morgana's plot, the physician reminds him that Uther will never believe that she was responsible. Merlin says: "If we can't expose the true sorcerer, then we must invent one." Merlin suggests that if another culprit were caught planting an identical poultice in Arthur's chamber, then Gwen would be freed. The boy wizard decides to use an ageing spell to transform himself into an 80-year-old. While Gaius makes a replica poultice, Merlin casts the spell, emerging from his chamber as an old man, with long white hair and a beard. The transformed Merlin sneaks into Arthur's chamber, but is spotted by the prince. When Arthur captures Merlin and holds him at sword-point, he claims to be Dragoon the Great, a scheming sorcerer. Arthur begins to suspect that he has met Dragoon in the past, but Merlin uses magic to strike the prince with a flying helmet. Merlin escapes, but Arthur and his guards give chase and eventually recapture him. Arthur brings the disguised Merlin before Uther and reveals that 'Dragoon' is the true sorcerer, much to Morgana's confusion. Merlin claims that he cast an enchantment on both Arthur and Gwen, suggesting that their relationship would bring shame on Camelot. He then uses this opportunity to criticise Uther and his hatred of magic, and also blasts Arthur for treating his servants poorly. Convinced by Merlin's trick, Uther declares that Gwen is to be released, with 'Dragoon' replacing her on the pyre. Having explained Merlin's absence to Arthur by claiming that the boy is spending his day in the tavern, Gaius visits his ward in the cells. A desperate Merlin reveals to Gaius that he is unable to break the powerful ageing spell. Gaius reveals that he can concoct an antidote, but that it will take time. Returning to his chambers, Gaius works throughout the night to brew the potion. In the morning, Arthur and his guard fetch 'Dragoon' from his cell. Gaius completes the antidote and rushes to the cells, but arrives just in time to see Merlin being led away. As Merlin is led outside to the burning pyre, Gaius joins the waiting crowd and indicates that he has the potion. Merlin pretends to rush at Gaius, swearing revenge on Camelot, but secretly pockets the antidote. As he is led towards the pyre, Merlin uses magic to consume it in a massive fire-ball and uses the distraction to escape. Arthur and his guards chase Merlin through the castle. Hiding around a corner, he takes the potion, but it appears to have no effect. Just as Arthur rounds the corner, Merlin is restored to normal. Category:Dragonlords Category:Druids Category:Ealdorians Category:Magical creatures Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Old Religion Category:People who knew of Morgana's magic before the Series 3 finale Category:People who knew of Morgana's betrayal before the Series 3 finale Category:People who know Merlin is Emrys Category:People who know of Merlin's magic Category:People who know Merlin is a Dragonlord Category:People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship Category:People who know the true secret of Arthur's birth Category:Recurring Cast Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Sorcerers Category:Warlocks Category:People who know of Agravaine's betrayal